Memories and Illusions
by XxNarixX
Summary: Bella is struggling to survive in the cruelty of prison, charged with murdering her husband, Having no memory of the murder at all. Believing she was the one who did it until someone tells her that there's more than the eye could see. AU/AH. M for lang
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Twilight and its character belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Silence.

The kind of silence that comes before the storm. The only sound I could here in the bright stench-smelling room was the ticking of the clock on the wall I was currently staring at. It said that I've been sitting here for thirty minutes, another thirty to go and it will be over. Occasionally, like it was timed, she would sigh, huff, drum her fingers on the table between us. I haven't said a word, or made a sound. Scared and terrified it would remind her that I was here, just an arms reach away. I wasn't afraid for my life, but for hers. I didn't want her to end up spending the rest of her life in a place like this. I didn't want her to end up like me.  
I looked down on my hands, resting in my lap. I hoped time flew faster, or she would just get on with it.  
She sighed loudly, that's the third. Here it comes.

"My therapist said that this would help me...after a few sessions, he said this visit would help me know my real feelings towards you" she said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Looking at her for the first time since three weeks, she was staring at me. Green eyes blood-shot with dark circles underneath them, pink lips chapped up. Her face was blank, expression-less and pale as a ghost. She closed her eyes and took a breath through her mouth. She stayed still for a moment.

"I don't find myself angry at you, Bella."she said, opening her eyes slowly."It would have made this easier if I was, but, I'm not" she continued.

Truly I didn't expect her to be that calm. Knowing Alice as I know the back of my hand, she's never this calm, she's never calm.

"This might sound really weird, like crazy weird okay?"she said, raising her eyebrows.

I nodded and waited for her to continue.

She leaned closer to me before looking around the empty room. It would have been funny if I weren't in the state I was.

"Um, I don't think that you did it,Bella" she whispered darkly.

"What?" my voice sounded weak and numb.

She huffed and squinted her tired green eyes at me.

"How could you believe that you killed Edward?" annoyance clear in her voice "That's ...that's ridiculous" she scoffed.  
_  
Maybe I am dreaming_.

"What?" I repeated.

I'm sure Leah would punch me when I start talking in my sleep now.

"I mean look at you.." Alice ignored my question waving a hand towards me.

I waited her to finish.

"Look at you." she commanded.

"Now, do you look like someone who's able to hurt anyone?" she said in a tone that was usually used with children.

"I.."

"No, you don't" she cut me off "plus, there's no way that you of all people have done it. I know you didn't" she stated.

"Do you even remember holding a gun and shooting Edward three shots to the chest?" she continued.

That was what's driving me crazy, that was the reason I barely slept anymore, my mind was working overdrive, trying to remember anything about the murder but it was fruitless. Our relationship was.. No there was no relationship. We drifted apart for a reason I don't know. We rarely spoke a word to each other, he was always busy, always working although he didn't need to. And I tried talking to him, getting him to tell me what was wrong, he just told me "I don't have time for this". We started fighting, well, I was fighting, yelling, shouting, screaming and he only remained silent. Never said a word, he would just get out of the room leaving me fuming and in an absolute rage. His face never showed any emotion other than boredom. Eventually I gave up trying fixing things between us.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes again, I took a breath through my mouth.

"Alice, this is not like you predicting the weather for tomorrow.."

"I just know,Bella" she cut in.

A small part of me knew that I couldn't have possibly killed Edward. But I could no longer know what's possible and what's not. I can't even tell if Alice was really there or if I'm sleeping on the uncomfortable cot in a cold cell of a prison in Seattle.

"Don't believe everything you hear or see, Bella" she whispered

"How can I not,Alice? They found my.." I raised my hand, my tears falling freely now "My fingerprints on the gun..his blood was on my clothes..it's clear as day and night"

The funny thing was that I've never used a gun in my life, I never knew Edward had a gun in the house.  
"That doesn't prove that you did it"she shook her head side to side.

I sighed. I didn't know what she wanted with this discussion. I'm already confused on my own. My eyes couldn't stop the tears from falling. On normal days- when everything was normal- I hated breaking down in front of other people but I have done it so many times that I didn't care anymore.

"They don't see what I see,Bella, although I admit that I believed that you've commited the murder at first but after the anger was gone, I realized how crazy that was, you wouldn't do that to Edward. I know that things between you two wasn't good and Jazz told me that you asked him divorce just days before the murder, but no you didn't do it"

I nodded, gazing into her green eyes, a different shade of green unlike the green I used to admire everyday for the past three years.

"Listen, people tell you things, they confuse you with facts and evidence. It's all a math problem for them, they don't know what I know" she continued.  
"I'm sorry for what Emmett did, he had no right to say that things about you to the media. He's having a hard time, you've to understand that ever since Mom and Dad died, he took responsibility in taking care of us. This is hard for all of us, Bella, I know it's harder for you because Edward was your whole world."

And I didn't find myself angry at Emmett for thinking that I killed his brother, or saying what he said about me. I didn't know if I did it or no. Part of me still thinks that this is horrible dream and anytime now I would wake up to find Edward sleeping beside me on our bed. A few moments passed, I found myself happy to see my best friend again, feeling my mood slightly lighter than before. I missed Alice deeply, I missed our arguments about my fashion lack of style. I missed talking to someone.  
I wiped of my tears, looking around the room. It wasn't the first time I saw this room. The first time was when Emmett visited me, I wouldn't really call it a visit. His voice shook the walls of the small room. He yelled, cursed, and promised that I'd never see the sunlight again. I wasn't surprised by his attitude, Emmett never approved on my realationship with Edward and he never approved on me. What hurt me worse than his words, was the gift he brought, pictures from the murder scene those was the hardest. Seeing the love of my life dead in those pictures. The gasps and sobs that erupted from my mouth put out the fire in Emmett. I felt him calming while I was burning inside out. If he thought that I didn't feel pain he was dead wrong. I die every minute of the day. The guilt and the agony I felt was eating my soul away. And I'd never get used to the pain. It was planted deep in my soul. I was sure I looked as much as I felt ,dead. Spending some of my days in a bliss of pure numbness reliving my memories of a time where I was truly happy and some days the pain would get too much to bear that I intentionally pissed Leah off so that she would give me another pain to occupy myself with. But sadly the bitch saw right through and never let me win. I prayed for my misery to end every night, begging for the relief of not feeling anything at all.

Alice chuckled. Pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked

"So, you were homeless, huh?"

Oh that. "Yeah" I answered looking down.

"The bastard never told me that. Why didn't he tell me? And all these years I wouldn't have believed that you were living on the streets"

"He thought that it didn't matter to anybody to know"

"But Emmett knew"

"Edward told him before... , he had regretted that since then"

"So what's the story? How did you really meet then? I'm sure it wasn't in a music store,right?"

"Save it for another time,Alice" I said with a small smile hoping she would leave it at that, too drained to dive into memory lane.

"Okay" she said with a small smile.

Just then the alarm rang through the walls of the small room indicating that the visit is over.

I stood up and she stayed put in her place.

"I would hug you but you know it's not allowed to touch visitors"

"I would hug you too,Bella" she smiled.

I returned her smile and walked to the door. Knocking twice and the door opened. The officer came and cuffed my hands together so she could take me to my cell.

"Take care of yourself, Bella" Alice said as the door was closing behind me.

* * *

"How did it go?"

"It went pretty good actually"

"No shit"

"Yeah" I said tiredly, getting on the uncomfortable bed ,closing my eyes. Wishing to see him now.

"Ugh, I was hoping that I get to punch the crap out of you tonight"

"Thanks,Leah. You're a true friend"

"Screw you"

That was Leah Fuck-Off Clearwater. She's my cell mate and sometimes when she's not angry, she'd sort of be a friend. One day she's human and as closest to being nice and the other maybe when there was a full moon or something , she'd turn into a complete and utter monster, cruel and ruthless . I learned not to make her angry at me , the hard way of course.  
The first night I got here I broke down when the cell's door closed behind me, that was when I realized where I was and what I was and how my life is going to be. I fell to the ground crying and sobbing hard.

"Stop crying, Bitch" a loud voice said. But I didn't care and I couldn't stop myself from crying even if I wanted to.

"Stop. Fucking. Crying" the voice said again much louder this time. But I didn't listen, I was busy crying.

"I'll give you something to cry for"

And the next thing I know, I was being kicked in the stomach, punched, slapped. My hair was being pulled out of my head. My body collided with the rock solid wall. There was cheering and laughing and chanting all over the place. After what seemed to be a long time ,the beatings stopped. I could hear her panting. I was no longer crying because I was sure crying would hurt. _Crying gets you in trouble. Crying is bad._

" Listen Bitch, I took it easy on you because you're a fucking shiny new toy here"  
_  
That was easy?_ my mind screamed along with the protests of the poor angry beaten up muscles of my body. _Oh God._

"Let's state the fucking rules, shall we? You sure know now that fucking crying is forbidden. That's along with fucking whining, fucking complaining, and so on. No messing with other inmates, dragging your bloody ass from a fight DOES not appeal to me. No getting in my way when I'm angry. I punch people when I'm pissed. No bitching about my singing. No girls' shit, No stepping on Sam unless you want to lose a body part. No fucking sex in the cell, if you want to get some, do it outside. And the most important of all.." she knelt down beside my crumbled form, her face inches from mine , her squinted black eyes showed pure wrath.

"No. Fucking. Messing. With. Shark" she whispered darkly.

She must have seen the confusion on my face but ignored it. She stood up then and looked down on me, her hands on her waist , smiling like Hogan after sending some beaten up guy to the emergency room.

"Do I make myself clear,Bitch?"

"Yes" I choked out. Tasting the coppery taste of blood in my mouth.

"I'm Leah" she let out a hand to shake mine. _Is she crazy?_

"Bella" I tried to raise my hand but the hand refused and probably told me to fuck off. Leah put down her hand, still smiling like a psycho.

"I prefer calling you Bitch" and with that she got on the upper bed and continued doing who knows what.

So I lied there on the floor, spitting blood and coughing like a seventy year old. She didn't even help me up. No surprise. I couldn't dare ask, The body needs time to heal from this one. No need to be a punching bag again anytime soon.

"Night, Bitch"

And that's how I spent my first night at prison.

* * *

I was in a semi-conscience state. I welcomed the illusion my mind created for me. I smiled when I saw him, on his desk in the study, working and taking notes. He looked up and smiled my favorite crooked smile, green happy eyes meeting my brown ones.

"I missed you, love"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns all. I just messed it up a little.

* * *

While other kids dreamed of a new toy or a new dress or maybe an ice cream after dinner, I dreamed of a family. I yearned for the embrace of a mother and caring father. To be loved and wanted. It was normal for me to want these things, you desire what you couldn't have. Being an orphan, although that was a lie, I am not an orphan ,I am abandoned. My mother dumped me in a church one night, luckily Mrs. Cope was there, she worked at the foster home that I became to live in since that night. I don't know the reasons my mother left me for, may be she didn't want me, but, would she knit a blanket with her baby's name on it if she planned on getting rid of the burden later. I never tried to find her, I only knew her name from my birth certificate and her description from Mrs. Cope. I wondered if she ever thought about me as I did every night when I was a kid, I asked God to make her come back and find me. Give me my momma back and I'd be good forever. But life doesn't go that way.

I remember when the day for the families to come and pick one of the children to adopt and love and care for, I made all my best to look pretty. I wore my favorite little blue dress and my black little converse. I did my hair or at least tried to, before throwing it in a ponytail and my brown locks would flow down to my back. One time, I opened a purse of one of the female workers there, and used her lipstick, of course I had no idea how to do it and I ended up looking like a clown and all the moms and the dads laughed at me, plus that I got grounded by the supervisor. I cried a lot that night, not because I got locked up in the dark office, like all children, I hated the dark and they knew it, but I cried because nobody understood me, nobody ever saw me or even tried to. All the parents would prefer the brunette happy girl, or the cute blue-eyed boy, or even Lauren the bully ,but no one saw her as a cruel, animal abusing child. They saw the golden locks of her hair, the deep blue color of her eyes and the plump lips, thinking she was the prettiest girl they have ever seen but underneath it all lies the devil inside. Nobody ever wanted the quite plain girl with the emotional baggage.

Like everything, I also gave up trying to get their approval and acceptance ,And when the families came I would go sit on the swing alone. Thinking that if anybody ever wanted me, they would come for me. For years, nobody came and I never left my spot. As I grew up my dreams grew with me. As a teenager, I dreamed of the loving touch of a lover, of a friend I can share all my secrets with. I read about Romeo and wish that one day I'd get to be a Juliet to someone, to have a love like theirs. The story as sad as it was it yet amazed me. Left me wondering if that kind of love really existed. I hadn't stopped dreaming. That of course until I aged out and had to live on the dark cold alleys of Seattle. Until I met Edward or in a better statement, he found me. And he was enough for me. He was my family, my love and simply my reason for existence.

"Good morning Sam Sam, did you sleep well baby?"

_And the devil and his baby love are awake ladies and gentlemen_. I swear that was my real punishment, getting locked up with a mood swinging crazy chick.

"Who's momma's boy huh? You, yes you.. do you love me like I love you, I know you do" she continued her one tracked conversation with her love.

Worst thing was that I couldn't complain about it or I would end up in a coma as she threatened. No matter what I did, sink my head in the stinky pillow, shove my fingers in my ears, I would still her voice as she baby talked to a rat. A fucking rat. She named him after her dead boyfriend, the one she killed. Yeah , she's crazy like that. Cringing at her words and shuddering as I lay on my side on my the lower cot staring at nothing in particular, I closed my eyes, sighing and praying she would just get back to sleep, which I knew wouldn't happen. I opened my eyes only to find an upside down face looking at me.

"Ahhhh" I screamed.

"You're too easy" She laughed "Haven't slept yet? How long has it been two days?"

"What do you want now?" I spoke through clenched teeth.

"I wanna pee, take care of Sam" she put her boyfriend dangerously close to my face and went to do her thing.

I got away from the monster and put my hands around his furry figure so he wouldn't wander. That bitch loved to get kicks from scaring the living shit out of me. It never got old. One time she waited until I fell asleep and let her Sam crawl on me. I shuddered at the memory, worst way to wake up ever. I waited with nerves on edge until she finished, and handed her Sam.

"Good Fucking morning, Ladies" Leah screamed through the iron bars of the cell door.

I'd rather not repeat their answers.

She sat on the floor with Sam on her lap and started singing Always by Bon Jovi.

And I saw in my mind as the cell faded to a cold dark alley and time went back three years earlier.

"You pissed on my bed" I said through painfully gritted teeth, hands trembling from the rage that was coursing through my veins.

I'd been walking around the streets of Seattle and returned to my alley to sleep, only to find the asshole -now standing facing me- urinating on my bed.

Eyes wide open and a pale shocked face staring at me with an open mouth. A few moments passed before he blinked and closed his fish-like opened mouth.

"I..uh..didn't know..I'm sorry" he finally tried to say.

I couldn't care less about him or his crappy apology. What mattered was the damage he'd done to my haven. I knelt at the mess, the smell was awful. I hesitated before I touched the blanket that now was heavy and drenched in the asshole's piss and if it were possible, I'd hate him a little bit more. I dropped the blanket on the drenched papers that I used to hide my blanket from homeless robbers earlier. And I sat down beside the mess, knees to chest, trying to figure out how I would survive the night without a shield from the freezing cold November air, in one of the coldest places in the states.

"I'm sorry"

I flinched at his calm voice, I forgot he was here. What the hell is he still doing here?

"What the hell are you still doing here?" my tone could cut through ice.

"I..um..I wanna make it up to you"

_Does he ever stop stammering?_

"It's okay"

I just wanted him to leave, nothing he could do for me anyway.

"Please, let me offer you a bed"

My fists clenched beside me and I contemplated getting up and punch him in the face. _Did he think I was a damn prostitute?, Would I be here if I were one?_. Fucking rich asshole.

"Asshole" I muttered, hoping he would hear and leave already.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that" he said, making up his mistake "It's freezing tonight and I feel guilty for ruining your... sleeping arrangements, my house is a few blocks away from here, you could leave in the morning"

"No, thank you"

"Please, it's just for tonight" he pleaded, kneeling down in front of me.

I could see his face up close in the dim light from the street, he was pretty handsome, strong jaw, high cheek bones, perfect nose and his eyes were by far the most attractive I've ever seen. May be, he's a model, that would explain him being an asshole. Pretty rich asshole.

"So?"

"I don't know" I murmured, I had feeling his pretty face had to do with me being not so focused anymore.

"Come on" he whined.

Yup. A model indeed.

I thought for a moment, his tempting offer standing out in my thoughts. A bed. How long has it been, Bella?. Nearly a year in four months. I forgot what it feels to sleep wrapped with warmth, resting my head on a fluffy pillow instead of my back pack. Almost imagining the rich asshole's sheets on my skin. Can't believe I'm going to do this.

"You won't try to hurt me?" I had to ask.

"No, of course not"

I waited for a moment, looking into his eyes to see if he was lying. His face seemed sincere enough.

"Okay, but it's just for tonight"

"Yeah, just tonight"

I got up, taking out a folded plastic bag , putting my poor blanket in it. Then I stuck my arm behind the dumpster, grabbing my old back pack that had all my stuff in it. Turning around to the rich asshole, who was now staring at me.

"I'm ready now"

"Right this way" he said ,gesturing a hand towards the street.

We walked in silence, he lead the way while I trailed behind him, admiring how he walked, graceful and confident, unlike me, my steps were hesitant and clumsy. The chilly air made me shiver and I cowered into my self , trying to ignore the coldness, I kept counting my steps. Like the difference between night and day, was our appearances. His designer clothes and my tattered ones. I noticed how people eyed me suspiciously, probably wondering why I was walking with an attractive rich guy. That was why I avoided being around people, they would look at me like I was a plague or something less of a human. I also noticed how their heads turned quickly towards him, how he captured the attention of every female passing by. We passed by a music store, Bon Jovi's voice blaring loudly throughout the door.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen" his voice was quiet and had a velvety yet masculine edge in it.

So the pretty asshole had a name.

"Bella"

"Bella...?" he asked, frowning at me.

"Just Bella"

He only nodded.

I've never met my parents, why would I be entitled to use their name. I've been just Bella and I'll always be. Hundred and fifty two steps later.

"We're here" he said, standing in front of a big iron gate.

I watched while he entered a security number and the gate opened. Everything seemed so elegant and classy inside. Statues and beautiful sculptures surrounded by all kinds of flowers and tall trees. I couldn't help but stare in wonder and keep my jaw from falling off. He must be really really rich. We climbed up a marble staircase leading to the front door. Edward opened the door and got in, he turned towards me and grinned. I stepped inside, warm air surrounding me, bright lights above me and slick dark hardwood beneath my feet. I was two steps inside the house, that's when I remembered my muddy shoes and I looked behind and in fact mud and dirt traces on the perfect dark shiny hardwood.

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

And I got outside quickly, dropped to my knees and took off my torn black converse, leaving them outside.

"What are you.." Edward said as I was kneeling again and wiping off the mud traces using the sleeve of my thin blue sweater.

It came off rather easily. I was relieved as it became perfect again. Standing up, grinning, to find Edward staring at me with mouth hang open and shocked look on his face. I knew this look. I craved it for knowing that not all people have hearts made of ice and resented it for the very same reason. If you can't help the girl, feel sorry for her. The pity stare turned into an examining one, from my bare feet to the way up. I felt naked, stripped and bare in front of him. With all of his perfection opposing my so very not perfect. I took a look around until he finished and tried to not feel agitated by the way he looked at me. The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. Everything from expensive antiques to bright crystal chandeliers should have been in museums and art galleries. The high ceiling, the walls, the carpets and rugs covering some of the wooden floor all in shades of white. A massive curving staircase in the west side of the room leading to upstairs. An outline of a grand piano visible through a covering white cloth in front of a glass wall over looking the dark trees.

I turned to Edward who was staring at my face now. Okay, enough already.

"Are you done feeling sorry for me?"

He immediately looked down and cleared his throat, he looked up through his dark eye-lashes, giving me an apologetic smile.

He was even prettier in the bright lights, He had a strange reddish brown messy hair and piercing green eyes. I wanted to touch his hair, see if it was real.

"Would you like to take a shower first?"

Nice way to say I'm filthy, asshole. But, I was dancing in my mind at the thought of warm water and soap and the smell of clean skin.

"If you don't mind" I said politely. Glad the streets didn't kill all of my manners.

"Sure, the bathroom is upstairs"

He led us up, I noticed picture frames with different sizes hung on the wall by the stairs. A picture of a man and a woman and a kid that looks like Edward. His smile so big and wide and happy, it made my eyes water a bit. They must be his parents. I swallowed my bitterness and continued my way. Another picture of an older Edward with a tiny girl and a brown haired guy, all three standing in front of a blond man and a caramel haired woman. Another picture of Edward with the same tiny girl hugging a blond guy and the brown haired guy holding a beautiful blonde, that one seemed new though. What caught my attention was Edward's smile that wasn't there, unlike the other pictures.

The stairs lead to a big living room with a flat screen TV on the wall and a large collection of DVDs. Big white carpet and a black leather couch and two arm chairs. Edward walked us into a long hallway. He opened a white door and gestured for me to get in. Into the most amazing bathroom ever. A wide white bathtub that would take at least three, A shower cabin with transparent glass doors and a two head shower. A big wide mirror above a white elegant sink. This must be heaven. When I turned to Edward, he wasn't there. He came back after a minute with white towels and a white robe.

"Here you go, Bella"

"Thank you" I said blushing a little.

He's not a pretty asshole anymore, he's a pretty gentleman now.

"You're welcome"

And he closed the door behind him and left me in this white heaven. I thought I might die from joy. I dropped my back bag and my joy died when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I've seen my reflection before, since I left the foster home but never in this amount of light. It was never that clear. And I never cared about it until today and after I saw how people with a better luck lived.. No wonder he felt sorry for me.

My long hair was tangled and knotted in places, brown eyes with dark circles underneath them, dirt and grim on my forehead, cheek and neck. White greyish lips cut and dry, my hands were brown with dirt, black under my fingernails, scathed knuckles from the cold. My sweater was dirty with holes in it and my jeans hung low on my hips, cuts on the knees and thighs. I started stripping down. I was more shocked by myself naked more than myself with clothes. Collar bones sticking out, stretching the skin, countable visible ribs and a breasts of a fourteen year old, stomach in craved inwards due to the lack of nutrition, hip bones and pelvis looked scary and unhealthy, to skinny legs and ankles. I'm a living skeleton.

I became more envious as I looked at my reflection. I turned to the shower, I felt better just looking at it. Like a kid with his parents on Christmas. I jumped in, turned the hot water handle all the way. And the waterfall made me feel alive and warm. I watched the water falling off my body to the shower floor, turning brown and gray. I used the soap and rubbed my skin till it squeaked. I grabbed my razor from my back pack and shaved my armpits and legs. Got my clothes and threw them in the shower's floor, scrubbing the hell out of them. Then washed the blanket drenched in Edward's piss, strange that I was thankful for that now. And because I was greedy and didn't care, I used the shampoo too. I left the shower reluctantly and I was almost about to say a farewell speech and give it a hug. Standing in front of the mirror , happy, clean and naked. I smirked to my reflection now that I don't hate it. I'm still unhealthily thin and frail but at least clean. I brushed my teeth quickly using my toothbrush.

Putting on the white robe, it reached my skinny knees and left a wide area of skin to be seen on the chest. I grabbed the collar and tried to keep it at my neck, closing the gap but it didn't work. I held it using a hand and grabbed my stuff with the other. When I got out, Edward was no where in sight. I walked down the stairs to find Edward and thank him, I might as well even hug him, kiss him for the shower. I thought I might get lost in that big house. I heard clattering in one of the rooms, it was the kitchen, I stood there at the doorway, watching in silence while Edward cooked something on the electric stove. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and black pants.

"I thought you slept in there" he chuckled, turning to face me, a crooked smile on his face. His green eyes got wider when he finally looked at me.

"Wow, you look..."

"Clean, yeah" I said, looking down at my feet.

"I was gonna say beautiful"

My head shot up as I was struck by the word, no one ever called me that. Even as a child, they always told me I'm cute. It made my heart swell with joy and my cheeks burn. I chastised myself for being such a giddy nineteen year old teenager.

"Have I been there that long?" I changed the subject.

"Only an hour"

"Wow, Um..I didn't notice"

"I thought so..What do you have there?"

"My clothes and blanket, I washed them"

"Oh, really, I'll put them in the dryer then"

He came and took them and disappeared out of my sight, I sat on one of the high stools over looking the eggs and bacon that was being cooked now. It smelled amazing. _Behave_. I sighed and took out a comb from my bag and painfully tried to brush my hair. I knocked out all the knots at the end and was just beginning my fight with the ones at the middle when Edward came back.

He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back politely. I didn't know why I smiled back at him, I'm not usually a smiley person. Not even sure I was smiling right.

He finished cooking, made a plate and put it in front of me.

"No, thanks, I have my dinner with me" I said proudly as he was making another plate for himself.

I got my banana out, and began peeling it.

"A nice lady gave this to me when I helped her with carrying the groceries"

"You gonna eat that?" he looked at it as if it was gonna eat me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing" he murmured after a moment, looking at my untouched plate.

Out of pure politeness, I offered him a bite from my banana. He looked at it strangely then at me, then at the banana again and then at me. I shook it in front of him. Until he hesitantly grabbed it and it wasn't until the moment he held the banana that I knew why he was so hesitant and freaked about taking it. It had black brown spots on it, and looked very unappealing and inedible . It looked out of place in Edward's hand, just like me being in this marvelous house. I understood then why it seemed weird and just insane to pass a perfect delicious plate of eggs and bacon to eat a bad banana. In a flash, I had my banana in my hand, Edward's mouth biting air.

"Where can I throw this?" my voice was small and low.

I was trying very very hard not cry in front of him.

He took it from me and threw it in the garbage where it probably belonged. I wondered if I would regret not eating it next time I'm hungry. I looked down at my plate of eggs, I didn't have the appetite to eat anymore. The clink of a fork on the granite counter, made me look up.

"Eat" he said with a nod towards the plate.

And I started eating the first real meal, I had in a long time.

We ate in silence, I thought about the difference between his life and mine, and how he didn't make me feel like I was less than him. Probably my face showed all my emotions like an open book, that made Edward try to make a small talk. He asked me if I could cook, I answered him yes, but just a few things. He told me that he lived alone here so he had to cook for himself. He asked me about my parents and my answer was evasive, I told him I didn't know, which made him ask about my relationship with them, which made me reveal that I've never met them and I was raised in a foster home. That kept him silent rest of the meal.

"Thanks for everything"

He smiled with a shrug.

"I saw the piano, Do you play?"

Instantly, his smile fell and his face turned serious, the same emotion in the last picture of him on the wall.

"No" he said firmly

I wondered why a simple question made him react like that.

Then he said that it was better to go to sleep now, he showed me the way upstairs to the guest room, asked me to wait while he grabbed something from his room, which was at the end of the hall. He came back with a navy blue old college sweater for me to sleep in, he said that he didn't wear it anymore. I thanked him again. We said goodnight and the minute the door closed, I jumped on the bed and fell off the side due to absolute clumsiness. It didn't take me long before I went to sleep with tears tracing down my face because it was the very first time that I slept happy, warm, and safe.

* * *

A/N: Please review, it would help me make it better. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't own Twilight. Don't own the characters.

* * *

  
"Oh my God....Stop, you're hurting her" I yelled as I ran towards the screaming.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing?" Leah said through clenched teeth as she gripped my arm, stopping me. Her eyes drifted wildly back and forth from the scene to me. I wouldn't let her stop me. When I asked her about what was happening, she said that they probably didn't like her outfit, with a voice full of sarcasm. That was just crazy, because we fucking wear the same thing.

"Let go, Leah, I'm not gonna watch them do that to her, I'm not like you" I grunted as I tried to free myself.

But She only held my arm tighter.

"You can't do that, Bella, don't be stupid" her voice trembled with ...fear?, I didn't have time to figure out why she acted so scared suddenly. I was on a mission. I freed my arm out of her clutch.

My hair flying behind me as I ran towards the gang, that was currently holding down a screaming helpless girl and a blade to her ear. I could see the blood from where I was.

"Stop this right now" I screamed as I pushed through the laughing and cheering crowd.

Surprisingly, they stopped. Froze would be the right word. Moments passed and there was still no reaction from the silent crowd.

I knelt beside the crying girl. Regardless of the blood on her neck and the side of her face, I would say she was pretty. Light brown hair darkened by the blood, and brown eyes, and a slender body.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered quietly, putting a hand on her clean shoulder.

"Don't touch me" she screeched.

I immediately jerked my hand away.

"Okay okay, I'm not gonna hurt you" I said quietly.

She continued crying more loudly now. Clearly she was going into a shock or something.

"You need a doctor, you're bleeding" I stated.

She didn't answer.

"What's your name?" I asked.

No answer.

"I'm Bella, and you are?" I tried again, thinking that if I captured her attention with a lame conversation it would help.

Still nothing.

Lifting my head up. The crowd seemed amused by the situation, that I was as helpless as the girl. They circled around us like a pack circling a prey. I looked around, searching for Leah, praying that she would help me, but all I could see was infuriated yet amused faces towering over us.

I needed to get us out of here and this girl wasn't helping.

I heard a creepy laugh, erupting from the crowd. Then the crowd divided into two groups, making way for a small figure to pass. She was tiny, unlike the others. Dark brown hair trimmed short, green eyes looking viciously down on me, with the same sick smile that was painted on the faces of all of them, except this one was sicker, more sinister, and it made my skin crawl.  
I ignored them all and got back to the task at hand.

I hesitantly raised a hand to the crying girl's shoulder, her sobs became louder at my touch, but I didn't move my hand away, I rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"You want to get out of here, right?" I whispered softly.

Please, please, please say yes.

"Yes" her answer came after what seemed to be ages.

"Okay, let me help you up" I said quickly, giddy to get out.

I put my arm under her rib cage, getting her up, she helped me get her on her trembling feet. I had her arm over my shoulder and mine was at her waist, supporting most of her weight. She was a few inches taller than me, probably about six feet.

We didn't make it far before one of the women stepped out and blocked my way. She was a lot taller and more athletic than the creepy tiny girl, her face was inhumane and frigid as she looked down on me through her nose.

_We're doomed. We're dead_.

"Let them leave" a child like voice said, I assumed it was the creepy tiny girl, apparently their leader.

The woman's blue eyes widened, She was about to say something when creepy spoke again with much authority.

"I said let them leave" she firmly ordered, pausing between every word.

I guess nobody left before.

The woman smiled that sick smile, looking straight into my eyes, it took her a few moments before she moved out of our way, barely enough for us to pass through.

I got out as fast as I could, the only thing that kept me from running was the girl, who was holding onto me for dear life.

Steps away from the crowd, that now started whispering and grunting.

"We'll meet again, Isabella" The creepy girl's voice yelled loudly.

I turned my head to look at her, she had the same creepy smile that sent shivers to my spine. Her eyes held some sort of determination. I gulped and continued walking. We reached the end of the field.

I saw Leah leaning onto a wall, looking directly at me with narrowed eyes, smoking a cigarette. I didn't care about what she thought, I wouldn't have ever forgave myself if I ignored that girl like the rest. She could say what she wanted about me, but I was hanging on the shred of humanity I had left, I refused to be coldhearted like her.

The girl with me was much quieter now that she's out of danger.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes" she sighed tiredly.

I wondered how nobody came to save her from those monsters, how the other inmates gathered to watch silently as she screamed for help, even Leah stood put in her place until the moment I started moving from across the field. And how the officers intentionally ignored her screaming and yelling.

"What's your name?"

"Angela,"

"I'm Bella."

We reached the bored officer, standing by the door.

"What happened to her?" she asked as we approached her, nodding her head towards Angela.

"A group of ..."

I was cut off with Angela's frantic voice.

"I fell, Officer"

I frowned at Angela, she was looking at me, pale and wide eyed.

"You..." I started again.

"I fell" she insisted, glaring at me.

"Alright," the officer said, giving Angela a look over, from head to toe.

"Let's get you to the doctor," the officer sighed while opening the door.

I let go of Angela, made sure she was okay on her feet. She nudged me in the ribs, then she put a finger to her lips, a sign to tell me to shut the hell up about what happened.

She got inside and the door closed behind her.

I stood there, confusion clouding my mind. They deliberately attacked her and she covered for them. What and why? Afraid they would get punished, well, they should. I thought about how I carelessly risked my life for this girl. Why would she lie about something like this, it will only keep happening if she did.

I turned and walked to where I was sitting, alone on a bench.

Sitting with Leah, or even talking to her in the yard was one of the forbidden things that I should never ever do.

I felt eyes on me, I looked up, Leah was staring at me from where she was standing, she had that aggravated look on her face, eyes squinted at me, cigarette in the left hand, while the other arm was across her ribs.

Having been around her for long, I knew she was angry, boiling and fuming. I glared back as coldly as I could manage. She threw the cigarette away, and began making her way to me.

I struggled with the decision of running, but to where, she was my cell mate. Better getting my ass kicked now in front of everybody else, rather than alone. I clenched my eyes shut, crossing my arms, holding them tightly to my ribs, those hurt the most when hit, and waited for the blows to come.

It never came. I opened one eye to see if she was messing with me. She was sitting beside me, quiet and calm, she had her elbows on her knees, her black eyes looking at me.

"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you, Bella" She stated quietly

"Warn me?" I inquired

"About Shark" she inclined her head slightly towards the crowd.

I quickly looked at them, some of them was working out, two were arm wrestling, four was chatting animatedly, But the creepy girl was staring directly to me, when our eyes met, she smiled that sick smile again, beside her was the blue eyed woman, bored and smoking a cigarette, she turned her head and looked at me, also smiling when her eyes met mine.

I felt the hair on my arms standing up.

I've heard some scary stories about Shark, not the type that could be told to children. Leah told me about what she'd done, what she does and what she could do. In Leah's own words, Shark was a sadist, masochistic monster, she had tortured people who was close to her, including her parents, most of her victims didn't survive, and the one who did, wouldn't be called a survivor. She didn't physically tormented them, but also emotionally. She was fourteen when she first committed her first crime, she had been years on the run, until she finally slipped, they saved the girl, Shark was traumatizing for months, the girl's now rotting away in a psychological hospital. According to Leah, there were other victims of Shark, even in prison, she managed to commit murders as brutal as she did outside.

My mouth went dry, as I finally understood why Leah acted so frightened earlier.

"Which one is Shark? The tall one?" my voice was scarcely audible

"No, the tiny one" Leah whispered back.

The tiny one.

My mind was thick and dull, attaching a face to the body I imagined in mind while hearing those stories. Insane it was to believe that such angelic features held such a deadly monster beneath.

Angela's face flashed through my mind, her screams still fresh in my ears, her blood, her tears and her helplessness made my eyes water.

I've been that helpless before, I've been at the mercy of an unmerciful person like her, crying and screaming and begging endlessly, nobody came to save me. Luckily I succeeded in escaping from him, running away with a fear that stayed with me for years after, not only had it hurt me but also hurting those around me, which was even harder for me to tolerate. The look on Edward's face shattered my heart, the impact of seeing me so scared of him when he touched me intimately for the first time.

Angela would have lost her ear today.

I didn't know what would have happened if I knew, that this girl was Shark, would I've done the same or would I've watched like everybody else. I didn't regret saving her, and no matter the consequences were, I was never going to.

"Bella,"

I turned my head slowly towards Leah, my mind still digesting it all.

"It would be better now, that you don't be alone anymore" her tone was kinder, her eyes showing nothing but sympathy and tenderness.

I nodded.

It was the first time that I really looked at Leah, another Leah, the one buried deep under her harsh exterior. May be she wasn't a monster like them, and may be she wasn't crazy, and may be she'd been hurt so many times, that she unconsciously became the one to hurt. We weren't similar in our actions but were in the reasons behind it.

I avoided thinking that I killed Edward, refusing and loathing the idea of it. And she avoided being kind thinking it was weakness, holding onto the shield she had created for herself.  
I created false illusions and some how manage to believe them, while she treated a rat like a lover.

We did whatever helped us to pass the day. I lived with disarray and confusion, because I might or might not have killed my love, and she lived with the guilt and shame of doing it.

The sound of the alarm ringing loudly, brought me out of my thoughts, we stayed put, neither of us really wanting to go inside, neither of us wanting to take a shower.

Showering, funny that it was my favorite hobby, it certainly isn't so pleasant when you're walking naked among a room full of fifty or sixty other naked women, it's almost like a big sex party, and sometimes it turns into one.

The whole yard was empty, no one stayed other than Leah and me, Shark and the blue eyed woman, both were still staring at me.

"Time to go" Leah said standing up.

I followed behind her, feeling two pairs of eyes, pouring into my back.

At showers, both Leah and I -each wearing a towel- entered after fifteen minutes of arguing about a plan to give us a little privacy.

Shower wanted, empty, far from peeping eyes, far from Shark and the blue eyed woman, that I learned her name was Heidi from Leah.

Leah got into the room first, walking confidently showing off the tattoos she had on her arms. We passed rather interesting scenes, two girls making out, the shower beside them empty.

No, thanks.

Three were busy doing ...each other. I cringed after seeing the last one. After more cringing, shuddering and earning some dirty looks from Leah.

We found it, two showers isolated at the corner of the room, a wall separating them, like the rest of the showers.

Basically, the shower would fit three or four, but Leah and I had a rule, that we don't do the showering thing together.

Leah waited no time before she threw the towel and got in, it always took me a few moments before I lose mine. When Leah gave me what the hell are you waiting for, reluctantly, I got in.

The warm water almost made me forget where I was, but, I could never really relax in this shower. I closed my eyes and began counting till hundred fifty in my mind, with steady pace, which usually took me about two minutes and half to do. Nobody could notice you in two minutes. When I reached hundred fifteen, I heard Leah's voice.

"Bella, get out of the shower" she ordered, her voice frantic.

"What?" I asked

"Now" she said, throwing my towel at me. Bewildered and confused, I turned off the shower, turning around while wrapping the towel around my naked body, when I  
looked up I knew why I needed to get the hell out of here.

No one else was there except me and Leah and... What I saw next made my breath stuck in my throat.

There she is, Shark with Heidi's head between her legs, getting off while staring at me. Eyes half closed, mouth opened.

"Bella, let's go" Leah grunted, angerily.

I was too stunned to do anything, but thanks to Leah and her painful punch to my arm.

My mind came to life again and I rapidly ran out of the showers, Leah saying a long list of profanities behind me, I didn't care enough to listen. I got dressed as quickly as I could.

"Fuck" Leah said loudly.

I thought about the reasons that made Shark do that, was it because I rescued Angela?. Taking her victim away from her, did she want to freak me out?, give me a warning, or interested in me now that she knew that I definitely loathe her. Was she playing, frightening me so I wouldn't get in her way again.

As soon as Leah got dressed, we were on our way out, Leah was way pissed and I was sure I looked like a deer in the headlights.

On my way to the door, I bumped into something tall.

"Sorry" I breathed, not even looking up, I continued walking but something caught my arm.

"Hi"

"Hey, Angela," I said

She looked much better, her ear was stitched and the bleeding stopped, but her shirt and neck was stained with dry blood.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did, stupid and reckless, but very noble of you"

"Don't mention it" I said quickly, giving her a small smile.

I wanted to get out of here fast.

"It hurts so much, they didn't give anything for the pain" she said, pouting a little.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, watching the door to the showers, my legs were already twitching to run.

"Pregnant"

"Oh, really, congrats"

I saw Leah getting restless out the corner of my eye

"Yeah, right, raising a baby in prison"

"Hi, I really hate to fucking interrupt, but we need to go" Leah said with the widest craziest smile I've ever seen.

"Oh, okay then" Angela said shyly.

I shrugged in apology.

"See you, Bella"

"Bye"

I really liked Angela, although I didn't know her yet, but she seemed genuine and honest.

Half way to the cell, I realized that Angela was going into the showers, and Shark and Heidi was probably still there. I gasped, stopping dead in my tracks.

"What now?" Leah groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Leah, she's in the shower"

"Who?"

"Angela"

"And?"

Great timing to get dense, Leah.

"Shark's there"

The moment her eyes widened, I was already running as fast as my legs allowed, with Leah right after me.

The showering time was almost over by now, many was getting out, blocking the way, I pushed through them, throwing apologies behind my back.

I made it there, the sound of water running from one of the showers, located at the back was the only thing I could hear, although I couldn't see clearly due to the fog in the room, but there was no one in there.

May be I missed her, she might be getting dressed now. Out of curiosity, I had to check. Turning to Leah, she was standing a few steps away from me, a frown on her face. I walked to the back of the room slowly, the sound of water was unnerving, the first thing I saw was Shark -fully clothed- kneeling to the ground, balancing her weight on the balls of her feet.

Her expression was one of pride and victory, even seemed smug.

Immediately, my heart began pounding rapidly in my chest, I gulped, I wasn't afraid of her, Leah was behind me if anything happened, I was afraid to see what Shark was so smug about.

In her hand was something, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

About six feet away from her, I'm sure she knew I was here. I turned to look at Leah, her face was contoured in a mix of sadness and sorrow, it scared me more than I was already.

Drawing a deep breath through my mouth, I ignored my fears and walked a little more quickly to where Shark was.

I gasped when I finally saw what she was staring at. Angela's unmoving body. Eyes open and glassy, a roughly slashed throat, the water washing down the blood to the drains. My eyes filled tears, as I heard a sound only a dying animal could make, until I realized it was coming from me.

"Oh, God" I sobbed loudly, putting a hand on my mouth. I felt gentle hands on me, trying to calm me, but it didn't help.

"Why?" I choked out, asking the monster in front of me.

She stood up, turning to face me slowly.

"Because I can" she answered, triumph evident in her voice, her smug smile still sickly plastered to her face.

I didn't know what happened to me then, as if something in me snapped, all the stress and the pressure that I kept buried inside of me, forced their way out, like freeing a caged crazed animal.

"You monster," I screamed as loud as I could, pushing away the gentle pair of hands, throwing my self at her.

She didn't stop me when I pushed her, she barely wavered. Something pulled me backwards, I tried to get free, but I failed.

"She killed her, she killed her..." I kept screaming over and over, still trying to get free from the arms holding my waist in a death grip, until my screams turned into sobs, which turned into murmurs, til it turned into nothing but tears and gasps.

I could barely feel anything anymore, my knees were too weak to support me, I fell to the ground, with the arms holding my waist. The sound of the running shower, kept reminding me of what the water was washing.

"What's happening here?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

I lifted my eyes slowly, I couldn't see due to my tears, but I realized from the blur of a blue figure, that it was an officer.

Just like the monster had snapped and slept again, it awoke again with hope and faith. I pushed more forcefully the arms holding me, getting up with difficulty.

"She killed her" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger towards Shark, I kept my eyes on her, as she was smugly staring at me. I saw the blur of blue get closer.

"Oh God" the officer said "What happened here?"

"She did it" I said again.

"No, Madam, She killed herself, I saw her" Shark said calmly.

"Liar" I screamed, as the soothing arms made their appearance again "I saw you" I continued.

"Is that so, Jane?" The officer asked her quietly.

"No, She did it, I found her by the body" I argued.

"I asked you a question, Jane"

"Yes, She killed herself, and this poor girl here.."she pointed at me "is clearly in hysterics, she's finding it hard to believe that her friend killed herself"

"You..." I didn't get a chance to continue, as another arms held me, not soothing, not calming, but rough and uncaring.

"Hey, I know you, it's not the first time you throw a tantrum like that"

"I'm not in hysterics, and I'm not throwing a tantrum, she did it, I swear" I cried, my tears flowing down my face.

"Enough, I'm so tired of your shit, you're moving into a solitary cell, until you learn how to get along with people."

"I didn't do anything, let me go" I screamed as I tried to free my self.

"You killed her" I said weakly, looking at Shark.

She got closer, until her face was inches from mine, looking into my eyes as I stared into her green ones. She inched closer until her mouth was at my ear.

"Says who?" she whispered with a giggle.

Next thing I know, I was pushed to the floor by the officer, falling face first, my head collided with the hard floor, and I could feel blood wetting it. I lost all my hope, all my resolve along with my pride and dignity.

Surrendering, just like they wanted, I got up when the officer gripped my arms painfully. I remembered I had someone with me, when I entered this dreadful room.

Leah. I looked at her, she was the soothing arms, but also a mute mouth. She was looking at me, feeling pity and sorrow for me, crying silently. Her tears mirrored mine.

I shut off my senses, accepting being dragged and degraded, getting punished for speaking the truth, while the one who should, was getting away with it.

The sound of a lock, indicated that we reached the solitary cells.

I was pushed inside, falling again to the ground again, the door closed loudly behind me.

I didn't acknowledge that there was someone with me, until the first blow came. A kick to the back, painful shoes bruising my translucent skin, I had no energy to scream, as if that would help. The blows kept coming and coming, and I found myself once again, a punching bag.

It was a lot different than Leah's beatings, more brutal, more cruel, only hitting the places that would hurt the most, but wouldn't do much damage.

She was saying something, but the pain was too much for me to focus on anything else. I only caught a part of her speech.

"..you're not Bella Cullen anymore, you're inmate number 1365, and you live in cell number 560, the sooner you get it, the easier it will get"

How true that was, I was only a number among other numbers, undeserving of getting treated like a human.

She got out then, the door closing behind her.

I started crying quietly in the dark small room, grieving what, I don't know, for Angela and her unborn baby, or for me and my miserable life.

"Bella, don't cry, love" Edward said.

I put a hand to mouth, quietening my sobs so that I could hear him.

He was sitting Indian style beside me, his face looked sad and heartbreaking.

I didn't like it. He smiled then, because that was what I needed, but I couldn't smile back like I used to.

"Bella, we're gonna get a house, a new house, with no ugly statues to creep you at night, it will be a small house, big back yard for the kids to play, may be get a cat too," he said cheerfully, it took my mind of bad things.

I remembered those words, I spoke them to Edward once, but he ignored me then.

"We can go to the island, where we spent the honeymoon, you wanted that right, love?"

I nodded

"We'll have another honeymoon, and you, young lady, will never get out of bed" He chuckled, his green eyes dancing happily.

I laughed despite my misery.

"You look terrible" he sighed, sad again, "And tired too," he continued.

"Sleep, love, I'll be here, when you wake up"

I spent minutes, or may be longer, staring at his smiling face. My eyes burned painfully , I could hardly keep them open.

"I miss you," We said at the same time.

Closing my eyes, the last thing I heard was an I love you.

Later that day, I was awoken by a nudge to my back, it hurt. I opened my eyes groggily, but I couldn't see anything.

"You're going to your cell" a voice stated with authority.

I got up slowly, tiredly, the muscles in my body seemed dead.

She grabbed my arm, dragging me outside. I numbly tried to keep up to her pace, trying not to trip. We reached my cell, she opened the door and pushed me inside. I didn't fall this time, because soothing arms held me up. The door closed, and I sank to the ground weakly.

"Let me see, Bella" Leah demanded kindly.

She moved my hair from my dry bloodied forehead, examining the bump. Her fingers were light as a feather.

"Come on" she said, helping me up. She sat me down on the closed toilet seat by the small sink. A wet rag was in her hand, using it to clean the blood on my head.

"You're breaking your rules" I stated, exhausted.

"Well, I made 'em, I break 'em" she said looking at me pointedly, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, the only action that didn't hurt.

"What you did was down right stupid, Bella, it only backfired at you" she sighed.

I remained silent.

"What did you think, that the officer would get in Shark's way? They fear her too"

"Why?"

She stopped cleaning the gash.

"Because, she fucking own this place, what you saw today happened before and what you did today also happened before, and it did nothing to stop it," she explained, "you're weak, Bella, and in order to survive in here, you've to show that you're not - even if you're lying- you've to be just as cruel as the rest, or you'll end up like Angela"

"Was it because I saved her?"

Leah sighed, nodding.

"It doesn't make it your fault though, it just happened,"

Wrong, it was my fault, Angela would've lost an ear but kept her life and her baby's.

"Now, lift your arms"

I did as she said, she raised my shirt up, showing only my bruised stomach.

Leah shook her head, disapprovingly, her lips pressed into a tight line.

Then something hit me.

"Leah?"

"Yeah," she said, still inspecting the big red and violet bruises.

"You called me Bella today,"

She froze, her expression comical, eyes wide and mouth open.

I laughed.

"Bitch," she said, mocking anger, fighting back a smile.

It only made me laugh harder, She joined me laughing, playfully slapping my arm.

I slept that night with a lighter mood, hoping tomorrow would be a better day, as hard as it was to believe.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, the chapters are getting longer it seems. Thanks for those who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites. Let me know what you think about this chap. Next one will be posted soon, it's half done already. Thanks.


End file.
